Dreams
by MagicMalone
Summary: ANother random story.  Chapter one in Dreams. Please read and review


Dreams Come True

Sierra

My dream always had been to race. I did mean the NASCAR type, where people drove in circles, and just made each other dizzy. Although, NASCAR racing was fun, or at least the aftermath was (everyone running around in circles and cheering). I meant drag racing. I know drag racing wasn't popular in some places, or even know, but it was fun.

I'd had this dream ever since I was nine, when my dad was still around. My dad had died in an accident with his race car. Nobody really knew what had happened. It really just happened. Dad had owned the local go-cart racing track, which was much like NASCAR. At his track, there was also a BMX bike track, and a dirt bike track. Behind the tracks was a well-worn hill. The earth and grass had been worn away over the years by people with dirt boards.

I had grown up with racing being in the family, so had my brothers. We all learned the hard way on what to do and what not to. After my dad's accident, however, everything changed. We no longer had a parent or guardian. Mom had left when I was little, and no one else was able to watch over three rowdy boys and a little tomboy. We had been shipped off to an orphanage, and soon after that we were moved into a house with our new family.

Dad's track had been sold, but thankfully they still kept it as a track. Many people still came, and since we lived right up the road at a horse ranch, we were often down at the track. Dad's drag car was still in the old barn that we had on the track property. It was wrecked as ever, but it had become a haven from ranch life for my oldest brother, Josh, and I. We had started fixing it up about a year ago, when we realized that it was still there. We had first figured it was long gone, that someone had scrapped it.

Ever since the accident, I had saved my money up. Hoping. Waiting. Now I had the money I needed. My birthday had been earlier this week, July fourteenth. I got more than I had expecting, twenty-five dollars. I had only needed ten dollars to get what I soon hoped would come. What I soon hoped would be here. My half-scale dragster or a junior dragster as they were more commonly known.

I watched the clock, only an hour to go before my car was here. "Dakota! Dakota wake up!" yelled my math teacher. I had been fantasying about my car, hoping and praying it worked. Even though I didn't have it yet, I had always dreamed in class about it. Someone slapped my desk, trying to keep me out of trouble. Mrs. China walked to her desk, and picked up her rock. It was a large river rock, that was flap and anyone could have skipped if it wasn't so heavy. She raised it in one hand, and then let it fly. It hit my hand, then bouncing off the desk, it hit my foot. I jumped up, and everyone broke out laughing. I was pretty sure that the rock had broken my hand, but luckily, it wasn't my writing hand. I zoomed through the rest of the day, favoring my hand.

That day when I got home, I wanted to change then go to sleep. Like most days, that wasn't the case. I had to go to work; after all, we did live on a ranch. I walked into the door, and then to my room. I started taking off my uniform, being careful not to wrinkle my coat or tie.

My uniform consisted of a white short sleeved tee shirt, a black vest, and then a navy blue petty coat. It was topped off by a speckled tie, which was promptly tucked into the vest. The pants were navy blue slacks, and the shoes were normal tennis shoes, only in school colors. The bright, neon blue and the navy blue colors quickly would wear off. My gym uniform wasn't much better. We had a choice of either navy blue basketball shorts, or navy blue and white warm-up pants. Our gym shirts were always the same, navy blue and white moisture dry shirts.

I changed into my normal attire. Blue jeans, cowboy boots, a western long sleeve shirt, and a vest where all included. Some days, like today, I would wear my chaps. I had to roundup the cattle today, so the chaps would be needed. I grabbed my hat off the hook by my bed room door, and then walked to the kitchen. Josh was waiting on me, dressed in his chaps and vest. "Ready?" He asked. I just shrugged, and then walked out the door to the barn. I looked at him. "Hey, should I which horse should I use?" I quickly asked him. He rolled his eyes. "Use ol' Bess. She could you the exercise." I looked at him, dumbstruck. "How about you use Bess, and I'll use Red." I said, as I walked to Red's stall.

Shortly after we had saddled up, and where getting ready to ride off when a truck pulled into the driveway. A young man got out, followed by an older man. He walked up to the corral, where are new dad stood. "Howdy!" The older fellow hollered. Dad shook his hand, and then hollered: "Dakota!" I rode over to them, surprised to watch the young boy back away from Red.

"This fellow has got that car of yours." He said. I got off Red tying his reigns to the coral. Shaking my hand, he introduced himself and his son. I nodded. "I'm Dakota. This is Josh, my oldest brother." He nodded. Walking around

The back to the trailer, he unlatched it. "Here's your car." He said proudly. I walked up to it, and then sat down inside of it. It fit perfectly. "Thanks" I said. I paid him, and then rolled it into a shed that held my go-cart, dirt bikes, BMX bikes, and my dirt boards. The small shed also held my toolbox, which held everything from tire gauges to engine parts. I walked back out, and then locked up the shed. Dad looked at me. "First race is in two weeks. You better be ready for the ride of your life." I nodded then quickly responded. "I will be. Don't worry about me."


End file.
